


A simple favour

by Izzu



Category: Kamen Rider Blade
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-27
Updated: 2009-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22244329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzu/pseuds/Izzu
Summary: Kenzaki found out how hard it is to convince Hajime that he had saved him without having any other ulterior motives. Aside from self-satisfaction that is.
Kudos: 2





	A simple favour

**Author's Note:**

> Just realized that I still had.a few old fic shorts that I forgot to repost on this site.
> 
> Written based on  
> toku100 drabble challenge #3, Favor  
> Word count: 300

Kenzaki Kazuma wondered what hit his head when he had decided to carry Hajime up to the old shack and rode for almost twelve miles to find medicine to treat his injuries.

Not that he hoped to receive any form of gratitude from him.

Despite what he'd told Hajime earlier, he wondered if his reasoning about helping the guy was truly because he happened to find Hajime hurt. Had he hoped that Hajime would at least be a bit grateful and friendlier to him after he saved him?

He snickered again. What a silly thought indeed.

“It’s done!” Kenzaki exclaimed as he scooped up some of the medicine into the bowl. The sound of Hajime moaning in his sleep caught his attention as he darted towards him.

“Hey... what’s wrong?” he cried as Hajime stared at him in alarm.

“Ah, it’s nothing...”

He sighed as he crouched beside him.

“Here, eat this. It may not look like it but I’m a good cook. I lived alone for so long that I—“

Kenzaki shoved the bowl at him as Hajime stared at it strangely.

“Can’t you eat human food? I’ve used everyday medicine—would that work on that green blood of yours...?” he asked cautiously as Hajime immediately took hold of the bowl and ate the medicine rapidly.

Seeing such vigour suddenly, Kenzaki could not help but smile.

“Eh? You CAN eat them!”, he cried, almost sounding too happy. Hajime paused to stare at him.

“Why are you so happy ?”  
Kenzaki frowned.

“Can’t I? Is it that hard to believe I’d help you for no reason?”

He stared at Hajime before shaking his head.

“It’s just a favor, okay? Now faster eat and get better!”

Hajime frowned.

“I’ll pay you back later for this.”

“I won’t mind if you didn’t.” said Kenzaki as he walked out, grinning in amusement over this unlikely friend of his.

**Author's Note:**

> I changed a bit on the earlier paragraph since rereading this made me notice some odd wording. Once I'm satisfied with the new edit I'll update the version on FF.


End file.
